


[铁虫]Taboo（下）

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker
Kudos: 25





	[铁虫]Taboo（下）

男人的手揉上彼得的胸，是那种重到再多一点点都会伤到对方的程度，但是一旦能微妙地把控好施与的力度和疼痛，那就意味着也能精准地操控对方的快感，所以男孩现在眼眶里都是泪水，可是嘴里溢出的却是美妙的呻吟。  
他不喜欢被托尼用抱在身上的后背位操，不能看见对方脸部表情总会让彼得觉得不完整不安全，但现在这并由不得他，虽然他从小就知道托尼·斯塔克是个控制狂，但是真的到和养父滚上床之后他才发觉之前体会到的托尼的控制欲只是冰山一角而已。  
但是他依然没有办法说自己不喜欢，他永远都不能真的不喜欢托尼的，更何况对方粗大的性器在自己体内进出时带来的快感如此强烈，听着托尼问自己感觉如何的时候彼得本想咬着牙关不回答这种羞耻的问题，但是被几次蹂躏到敏感点的深刺逼得惊呼的他还是只能乖乖说“舒服...唔...不行，太...太深了....”  
对，这种自下而上乏力的体位还有个不好就是顶得实在太深了，就算现在彼得被翻了一面可以抱着托尼的肩膀了（实际上在转身的过程里他就要被内壁的摩擦弄得想要射出来了，但是托尼把手从胸移到了他的小腹，他不敢在对方没有允许的情况下就这样射精），但这种被戳到内脏的感觉还是让他紧张。  
“Oh kid,不是第一次这样做了，你还紧张地用这么可爱的理由拒绝我？”托尼的额角都是性感的汗水，他坏心地往上一顶，感觉到男孩摇着屁股把他的性器夹得紧紧的时候没忍住赞美地拍了拍对方圆润的臀部，他的男孩果然每一处都很完美，完美到仿佛就是为自己量身打造。  
“但其实你就是想Daddy去到这么深的地方对不对，嗯，小色鬼？”  
“嗯...别...Tony...!”  
“想吗，想Daddy操到更深的地方让你腰都直不起来然后乖乖趴在我肩膀求我让你射吗？”  
托尼的手虽然圈住彼得性器的根部但并没有用力，心理的震慑足够让他的男孩乖乖听话，毕竟从彼得成年后他们滚上床的第一天起他就不准彼得自己摸前面，作为一个性爱高手托尼当然至少极少有男性能像小说里那样用后面高潮，这是一种天赋，但也可以辅以训练加深印象，而彼得就是两者兼有——当他在头几次滚床单时发现自己无论怎么哭着求托尼都不会让对方在这里心软后，聪明的孩子知道怎么乖顺能让两人都更快乐一点。  
托尼本来就要彼得所有的欲望都因自己而起，所有的欢愉都拜自己所赐，而只对着他柔软又驯顺的彼得满足托尼对他的一切要求，就算有时候托尼因为行程紧迫只来得及给男孩一个深吻，他也敢肯定彼得就算起了欲望也只敢冲冷水澡来克制。  
“哈啊...求...求你...求你Daddy...”  
看，只有乖孩子才能得到奖励，托尼亲吻着彼得允许对方的精液射到自己的小腹上，反正等会儿他会把男孩弄得更加一团糟。


End file.
